Cherry Blossom and the Mask
by OnyxSteelGray1213
Summary: What happens when Sakura Haruno comes across the Mask of Loki?
1. Chapter 1

Cherry Blossom and the Mask

Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno slowly walked along the path that followed Konohagakure's main river. She had just finished an extra long shift at the hospital and she was tired and angry. Plus she was extremely saddened today, as it was the second anniversary of Sasukes defection from the village and that despite her training she was still no closer to bringing him back.

Sakura sighed "at least Naruto will be back soon" she thought, despite the fact that she always hit Naruto for one reason or another she still viewed him as a good friend and she still missed him.

Because she was so deep in thought Sakura almost missed the figure lying face down in the water; almost.

Sakura's eyes widened as she turned on the spot towards the river, she could see a face so the figure must be a civilian who'd fallen into the water "hey are you alright?" she yelled at the figure but there was no reply. Sakura quickly jumped onto the rivers surface, pumping chakra into her feet, she ran towards the figure but when she went to grab the person in the water she felt its body squish in her hand and when she looked at her palm she saw it covered in mud! "What?" she said angrily, she then looked at the rest of the `body' it was all made of mud and pieces of driftwood and the face she saw was just an old wooden mask! In her anger Sakura lost her concentration and she plunged into the water and all the mud she had tried to save from drowning.

Not much later Sakura stormed into her apartment, soaking wet and her clothes ruined by the mud and water, still clutching the mask she'd found after all she wasn't going to have her best clothes ruined and not have something to show for it. Sakura placed the mask on her coffee table as she went to have a shower and change her clothes.

Sakura came out of her bathroom a few minutes later wearing the exact same outfit she always wore. The pink haired medic nin casually walked over to the table where she put the mask which she picked up to examine. The mask was old and wooden, with a simple design of three holes cut out of the wood forming a pair of eyes and a mouth that was contorted into a frown "It looks so sad" Sakura thought as she stared into the eye holes. She flipped the mask around in her hands in order to see the back "there's no string or for that matter holes for the string, how is anyone supposed to wear this?" she thought as she gazed at the back of the mask.

Sakura gasped loudly and she nearly dropped the mask, she could have sworn she just saw a green glow coming from the mask "nah it can't be" she thought "old masks don't glow, I'm just imagining things because I'm so tired" she reassured herself.

"With all the trouble I went through because of this thing I might as well see what I look like with it on" she said aloud as she slowly raised the mask to her face. The mask was mere millimeters from her face, but before she could place it on her face, Sakura felt the mask contort in her hands as if it was reaching for her face! Sakura quickly ripped the mask away from her face and she stared with a shocked expression at the mask, which had reverted to its regular shape, although she could see the green glow again.

Despite her common sense screaming at her to put the mask down, Sakura once again began to raise the mask to her face again, she had to be sure she wasn't just seeing things due to sleep deprivation. Rather then going slowly and waiting for the mask to jump at her face again, Sakura quickly brought it up to her face and placed it on her.

The second skin met wood there was a sound like thunder and the wooden mask began to stretch itself around Sakura's head! As she felt the mask wriggle and writhe on her face, she changed her mind and she grabbed the edges of the mask and she pulled with all her strength. Unfortunately even Sakura's monstrous strength wasn't enough to stop the mask which continued to encompass her head and realizing that there was nothing she could do; Sakura screamed.

Suddenly, the mask stopped moving and Sakura's body began spinning! Round and round, moving so fast she looked like a miniature pink and red colored tornado, which tore around her apartment, knocking over numerous pieces of furniture and sending various objects flying this way and that. All the while, Sakura was still screaming although it was heavily muffled by the air being swirled around by her still spinning body.

The Haruno-twister stopped moving about the apartment and chose a spot in the living room to spin in place in. Within moments the tornado stopped and there stood Sakura Haruno, virtually unchanged aside from the fact that her once normal face was now a bright green!

The new Sakura stretched her arms out above her head as she looked up and down her body "am I different? I don't look different but maybe I should consult my good buddy" Sakura said quickly as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a large full size mirror! She brought it in front of her and gazed at her reflection "mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the greatest babe in the land?" she asked in a sing-song voice as she gave her reflection a seductive smile. Her reflection suddenly stopped mirroring her and brought its hands to its face to show it was deep in thought "not you my dear, for while you have a great behind, your chest is so flat you could iron clothes on it" the reflection replied.

Sakura gave an over emphasized gasp of shock and disgust, as she placed the mirror against the wall "alas you are correct, at the moment I'm no match for people like Tsunade and Hinata in the bust department, oh woe is me" Sakura said in mock depression as she wore a saddened expression "unless of course" she said as her face contorted into a large scheming smirk "I do this": Sakura then placed her thumb in between her green lips, almost as if she was sucking her thumb, and blew. Slowly Sakuras head began to inflate with her emerald eyes growing to match her head; however her vibrant pink hair remained the same length.

Sakuras head looked like it was gonna pop, when suddenly there was a pair of loud "thoomp" like noises. Sakura looked into the mirror and gave a loud giggle at what she saw; her body was far more developed then before with her new and improved bust, which had grown beyond Hinatas and was barely being covered by her shirt which was stretched to its limit keeping her breasts in.

Sakuras reflection wolf whistled "wow baby, you could keep books on that rack" it said with a wink as Sakura struck a pose, putting her left hand on her leg and her right behind her head all the while thrusting her chest out "thanks, you're not bad looking yourself, although I've been thinking, when you look this great you need to dress to impress" Sakura said with a grin as she began to spin around again.

The pink and red tornado suddenly turned a pink and black and shortly Sakura stopped spinning again revealing that she was now wearing her usual black shorts, minus the skirt, and a black tank top which showed off ample cleavage. "Hmm" Sakura said as she admired her new outfit "it definitely shows off my body, but it's not very subtle is it" she said as she began to spin again.

This time the tornado turned into a mixture of black red and pink and when it stopped it revealed Sakura now dressed in a pair of tight black trousers, similar to her shorts, and a red jacket that was left unzipped revealing a low cut black shirt that showed off a fair amount of her assets, although no where near as much as the tank top. Sakura looked at her outfit "gotta leave something for their imaginations after all" she said as she turned to the mirror once more

Sakuras reflection studied her with a scrutinizing glance "I've got one word for you" the reflection said with a serious expression "ssssssmokin" it said with a large grin as it put extra emphasis on the "s". Sakura returned the smile "well then the night is young and so am I, but I'd best dash, ciao" Sakura said as she waved to her reflection and brought up both her arms and her right leg in an over emphasized running start position. And in the blink of an eye Sakura was gone, replaced by a blur that matched the tornado colors.

The blur shot from the living room and out trough the front door, which barely opened in time, and out into the dark streets of Konoha. Sakura moved easily through the streets, arriving in a large square. Sakura stopped quickly and stood with her hands on her hips "hey boys and girls hurricane gorgeous is here to party!" she said loudly however there was no one there. Sakura looked around the empty area "where is everyone? They should be here in packs to witness my grand debut" she said sadly "although this might not be a bad thing after all; business before pleasure" Sakura said as a large mischievous smirk appeared on her green features.

Earlier that day, Sakura had bumped into Ino Yamanka and of course a fight had ensured although this time as Sakura was stomping away, Ino tripped her up causing Sakura to crash into Tsunade, who was passing by carrying a huge stack of paperwork. Needless to say Sakura paid for that one and now Ino was going to as well.

Said girl was fast asleep in her room, curled up underneath her bed covers snoozing the night away. Until she was awoken by the sound of her window suddenly being opened and closed that is. Inos eyes fluttered open but she didn't move a muscle, so as not to alert the intruder about her, she then carefully maneuvered her arm underneath her pillow, withdrawing the kunai she kept there in case of emergencies. Ino suddenly sprang from her bed, kunai in hand, her eyes scanning for the intruder; except no one was there.

"ahh what's a matter blondie afraid of the dark?" a familiar voice taunted behind her. Ino twirled around to meet the intruder and lashed out with her kunai, but once again no one was there. "Oh so violent, tell me Ino didn't your mother tell you about playing with sharp objects?" the voice taunted, once again behind her! "Come on show yourself" Ino growled as she turned around again, although the results were the same.

Suddenly Ino felt a pair of hands reach into the back of her pajamas "oh come on lighten up" the voice said as the hands enclosed around the tops of Inos purple panties "ahh you pervert! What do you think you're-" Ino was cut off mid sentence as she felt the stranger pull back and the back of her underwear stretch up and out of her pants! "Wedgie" the voice cackled as Inos panties stretched past her back and up the back of her head until they where dropped down over her eyes!

Ino panicked and reached for her underwear that was now around her head, except when she tried to remove it, she felt it start to ride up a certain crevice "who are you?" Ino asked fearfully, still struggling with her underwear. Ino suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder "don't worry my scared little piggy, this'll hurt me a lot more then it'll hurt you" the voice said unconvincingly. The hand on her shoulder suddenly gripped Ino tightly and she felt her attacker start to turn her body slowly and then she felt an almighty push that sent Ino twirling around.

Sakura stood there looking amused at the purple tornado that was spinning in front of her. Suddenly the tornado that was Ino turned from a darkish purple into a light pink color. Ino stopped spinning, revealing that Ino was now wearing a very revealing pig girl outfit that left nothing to the imagination. Ino was so dazed that she couldn't clearly see her attackers face "perfect" the person said as Ino fainted from shock.

The morning sun shone high above the streets of Konoha signaling the start of a brand new day.

Sakura Haruno groaned loudly as her alarm went off and her eyelids opened slowly and reluctantly, that is until the memories of last night flooded back. She quickly sat up and looked at her chest; it was a little bigger then before, but not like what she could remember it being like after she put on the mask. When she remembered the mask, she looked around for it and saw it sat on her table like it was last night "maybe it was all a dream" she said to herself.

Sakura was on her way to work that morning when she saw a large group of people congregating in a square. Intrigued Sakura went to see what they were all looking at and what she saw shocked her to the core. Ino was hanging from a large pole looking like a piñata, suspended by her panties all the while dressed up in the same Pig costume Sakura had dreamed about last night.

Sakura quickly dashed home, slamming her door behind her she ran over to the mask and picked it up "no, no, no, no, no it can't have been real" she said quickly as she flipped it over in her hands and brought it up to her face. But nothing happened this time; it seemed to be just an ordinary mask "what the hell is going on?" Sakura asked worriedly as she sank to the floor clutching the mask to her chest.

To be continued...

I did NOT write this first chapter. Jesphox wrote this first chapter. He gave me permission to continue writing this story. I wrote the rest of the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

30 Minutes Later

After Sakura had finally calmed down from her panic attack, she finally had the chance to think things through rationally. "Ok, I just need to think this through and find a rational explanation for all of this." Sakura said to herself as she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

Sakura moves to sit down on her living room couch as she sets the mask on the coffee table. "Alright, I found an old wooden mask in the river, brought it home, cleaned myself from the mud, then I tried on this mask." She said to herself as she stared at the mask.

As she leans back on her couch as she rubs her head she says, "After that everything just seemed like a dream, something about my body and my outfit, meeting people, and Ino as a pig. And today I wake up my chest is bigger and Ino is tied up by her underwear in a pig costume in the middle of town square." Sakura leans forward and picks up the mask and tries it on, but nothing happens. "And now this mask doesn't work like it did in the dream."

She takes off the mask and takes a closer look at the front of it. "That wasn't a dream I know that, but what is this thing." It was then that Sakura notices a small image on the top of the mask's face. She sees what looks like an "L". "How come I didn't see that before?" she asked out loud to no one.

"I should go to the library to see if I can get any information on this thing before I tell anyone about it." As today she had off from working at the hospital or at the Hokages office, she is dressed in her leisure outfit she puts the mask in her hip pouch as she leaves her apartment to go to the library.

(10 minutes later, Library)

"Here we go." Sakura says as she takes the book "Ancient Artifacts form a Forgotten Time". She had already looked through seven other books and had yet to find anything about an old wooden mask or misleads on the letter "L". "L, L, L, oh what is this, Loki, well better than nothing." To Sakura's shock when she turns the page to the Loki section, a clear full picture of the mask was on the second page. "This is it, finally some answers."

She read the article quietly to herself, "Loki, the Norse God of Darkness, also known as the God of Mischief, is one of the sons of the all father god Odin is known as one of the most uncontrollable beings to have ever existed. While his brother Thor was known as the physically strongest of the gods, Loki was able to fight on equal footing with Thor because of his unique and terrifying ability to manipulate reality to his own will. Even with all of his reality bending powers, Loki enjoyed interacting with humans. He would cause so much chaos that his father Odin had forbidden Loki from entering the human would ever again. In response Loki wanted to see mankind's "True" side. He created "The Mask of Loki" an artifact that gives the wear the powers of Loki himself, while at the same time removes the wearer's inhibitions and insecurity. When Loki sent his mask to the human world, chaos followed. Vary soon the mask was locked away by humanity as it was deemed by many as too dangerous for any human to use…" Sakura closed the book and placed it back on the shelve.

"Wow" was the only thing that raced through her mind as she left the library. "But then why doesn't the mask work?" she thinks to herself as she walk home finally realizing that the sun was setting.

As she enters her apartment it dawns on her "Wait, the book said that that Loki was known as the god of darkness, so maybe that means that the mask only works in darkness or at night." As Sakura takes out the mask and looks at it, she noticed the same green glow in the mask from the night before.

"I guess the only way to know for sure is to try this thing on again." Sakura says as she quickly puts the mask on and feels the mask "grab" on to her face as the sides and the top of the mask start to stretch over her head, it seems to come alive as it turns into a flesh like substance that merges with ever pore on her head. When the mask stops stretching and squeezing her head she starts spinning around in a mini-twister of pink, red, green, and blue.

As the Haruno-twister continues to spin in the middle of the apartment, it changes colors to green, red, and black. When the twister stops spinning, Sakura is revealed with the same green head, figure, and outfit as the night before.

"Loki you are one brilliant bastard." Sakura says as a large smile spreads across her green lips. "You know, I really should apologize to Ino for the whole pig costume thing. I mean she is my best friend I really should be nicer to her." Sakura says on her knees, her hand claps together and looking up into a spotlight that seemed to come from nowhere. "But first." She says as she gets up and jets out of her apartment in a mini-twister.

Ino was having a horrible day. First she has a nightmare about a green faced freak giving her a wedgie and put her in an embarrassing pig costume only to find herself waking up in the middle of town square in said costume for everyone to see.

Kiba would not stop teasing her about all day and Tsunade was mad as she had ever seen her before because Temari for Suna had come to Konoha as a liaison and had seen her as she fled the scene to run home.

So here she is being yelled at by the Hokage, for the past five hours. "Just what the hell were you thinking!" Tsunade yells with a red face.

"I'm telling you Hokage-sama, I was trapped by some green faced freak after she broke into my apartment." Ino says trying to remain clam.

"Ino, if there really was a green faced person you say there was, how come no one has seen or ever heard of said person?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know but I will find this person and I will get back at them, just wa-" Ino is interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Special delivery." Someone yells as the door is opened ever so slowly only for and anbu to walk in.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but this package was sent to you from an unknown source, the package has been checked for any signs of danger and have come up negative." The anbu says as she sets the package on the Hokages desk.

"Well alright lets see what this is." Tsunade says as she rips off the packaging tape. As she opens it the box explodes into smoke covering the entire office. "What the hell!" yells Tsunade as she and Ino whip away the smoke with thier hands. Only to find that everything in the office is now colored bright pink. Except the anbu who is now trying to sneak away.

"Hay you what the hell is going on!" Tsunade yells as she gets ready to beat the living hell out of the anbu.

"Whoops, busted." The anbu says as she take of her white fox mask and lowers her hood to reveal our green faced pink haired Sakura.

"That's her Tsunade, the green faced freak I told you about!" Ino yells in shock. Tsunades eyes widen in shock to see Ino was telling the truth.

"Sorry time for me to go, is been a blast!" Sakura yells as she run like a bat out of hell from the Hokage tower.

"I going to kill that green faced bitch!" Ino yells in anger for being embarrassed by Sakura again.

"Ino, go home and get some rest and call in Shizune as you leave." Tsunade says in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Um, ok." Ino says simply, a little freaked out by Tsunade calm attitude.

As Ino left the office only one thing crossed Tsunades mind about the green faced mystery. "Was that, Sakura?"

To be Continue…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Next Day, Morning, Sakura's House)

It was an early morning for Sakura, too early for her tastes. "Oh man my head is killing me, what the heck happened?" Sakura asks herself as she gets out of bed.

As she walks over to her mirror she sees that she is wearing her pajamas. "I don't remember putting these on?" Sakura thinks to herself as she thinks that she is forgetting something.

It hit her, "Oh crap not again!" Sakura yells as she looks to see the mask on her table. "Why in the world did I pull a prank, and on Tsunade-sama and Ino?" Sakura asks out loud to herself shocked at what she had done. "This thing is making everything worse, I've got to get rite of it." Sakura says as she gathers up her leisure outfit and goes to take a shower.

(Road to Hokage Tower)

"I should give this to Tsunade-sama, she will make sure that no one will use this again." Sakura says to herself as she rushes to the tower.

As she rounded the corner of a building she comes face to face with an angry Ino. "Ino, are you alright?" Sakura asks already knowing the answer.

"Alright, ALRIGHT, I'M JUST PERFECT!" Ino screamed in anger. Sakura flinches at the tone Ino uses. "Ino, I heard about what happened and I just want to say…" Ino interrupts "When I find that green faced bitch I am going to into the ground so hard..." Ino trails off as she thinks of revenge.

"Well Ino you shouldn't let her get to you and I don't think she will appear again." Sakura says as she tries to calm Ino down. "And just how would you know?" Ino asked accusingly.

"Well, this green faced girl did prank the Hokage, so she would be crazy to show her face again." Sakura says nervously as she tries to cover up her blunder. "I guess you're right, well I will see you later, I got to go to a team meeting." Ino says as she leaves Sakura at the base of the Hokage tower.

"Well hear goes nothing." Sakura said to herself nervously as she knew that Tsunade would be mad when she found out the truth of the green faced girl.

(Tsunade's Office)

"I hate paperwork!" yells Tsunade hoping for some form of distraction as she wanted to talk to Sakura about what happened last night.

Knock, knock. "Come in." says Tsunade as she looks to see Sakura walk into the office looking vary nervous. "Hello Sakura, take a seat, you seem to be nervous about something." Tsunade says with a knowing voice.

"Wells Tsunade-sama there is something I need to tell you." Sakura starts. "Dose this have to do with last night when you snuck in my office as an anbu and prank young Ino and myself?" Tsunade ask as Sakura looks shocked. "You know?" Sakura asked suddenly scared.

"Sakura, you have been my apprentice for over two years, do you really think I wouldn't recognize you." Tsunade asks with a smile. Sakura relaxes now knowing that Tsunade isn't as mad as she thought. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I just…" Sakura starts but is interrupted. "Sakura, how about you just start from the beginning." Tsunade asks.

(One hour later)

"I see…" Tsunade says as she looks at the mask's face as she holds it in her hand. "Sakura, while I am not mad about you not telling me about the mask when you found it but what about after the first time you wore it?" Tsunade asks. "I was just so curious about the mask I never thought about telling anyone about it." Sakura says as she looks down at her lap.

"It's alright Sakura, I will take this mask and make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Tsunade says as she puts the mask into her desk. "Ok Tsunade-sama, I'll leave it to you just please don't put it on." Sakura says as she gets up to leave. "Sakura, I have no reason to put it on." Tsunade says as she gets back to doing paperwork.

'I can think of a few reasons, and that's why I'm worried' Sakura thinks nervously as she leaves the office.

(Hokage Tower, Dusk)

Tsunade had finished her paperwork and was now resting while looking out at the village.

"Paperwork is done, Shizune went home and I'm out of sake and wish I were young and had better luck at gambling." Tsunade opens her desk to put her empty sake bottles away only to see the mask she got form Sakura earlier.

"I forgot about this thing." Tsunade says as she takes the mask out of her desk and holds it in her hands. "I wonder if Sakura was telling the truth about this thing." Tsunade says as she turns the mask around and bring it closer to her face.

When the mask is inches away she feels the mask try to suck to her face. She rips the mask away shocked, "No way, Sakura was telling the truth."

Tsunade stands up and walks around her desk while looking at the back of the mask. She sees the mask glow green just as Sakura said it would. Tsunade slowly move the mask closer to her face again. When the mask is inches away it flies out of her hands and slaps to her face. Tsunade can feel the mask wriggle and writhe on her face as it stretches around and engulfs her head. Tsunade gives out a loud moan as she tries to take the mask off, but is unsuccessful as the mask merge together at the back of her head. Tsunade has just enough time to say, "What the hell?" As she starts to spin around in a mini-twister with thunder and lighting.

Her moans are muffled by the twister as it changes colors from green, gray, and blue to green, white, and red. The twister come to a stop in the middle of the room reviling Tsunade wearing a v-cut white t-shirt that stops just above her stomach, a fishnet t-shirt underneath her white shirt that covers her stomach, and a red mini-skirt, her hair was in a single high ponytail style, and she was wear simple blue sandals. Her face was lime green in color with a large smile on her face.

"To be young again is truly a wonderful thing." Tsunade says peacefully and quietly. Tsunade looks down at herself and says, "I haven't worn this outfit for thirty years. I am surprised it still fits." Tsunade says to herself thinking of her younger days.

"I wish I didn't have to use this stupid henge to hide my age, if I could only be twenty years younger." Tsunade wishes to herself not noticing that the henge she is using wears off and she seems to de-age to the age of thirty within a matter of seconds.

"I think that its time to see if I can turn my luck at gambling around." Tsunade says to herself as she places a her hand on her green cheek as she spins around into a mini-twister and jets out of the Hokage tower to the nearest casino.

(Casino)

"And we have another winner!" yells the dealer as he sees Tsunade surrounded by several large piles of money and empty sake bottles. Needless to say, Tsunade has never had good luck like this without anything bad happening afterwards.

'If only the days could be this good.' Tsunade thinks to herself as a plan forms in the back of her head.

(Next Morning, Hokage Mansion)

"Oh man, what happened?" Tsunade says as she gets out of bed only to trip on something and fall to the floor, but instead of hitting the hardwood floor she hit something much softer. When she finally is able to see what it is she yells out in shock, "Where the hell did all this money come from!" As the entire floor of her bedroom is covered with money.

Tsunade gets up to go to her closet to get a fresh set of her normal cloths only to be shocked as she looks in the mirror. Tsunade now looks the age of her henge even though she knows that it is off, but she looks healthier than she has looked in thirty years. "What the hell happened to me!" she yells out in shock.

She never noticed the mask laying on her bed glow green just like the previous night even though it was daytime.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tsunade-sama how could you?" was what most of the village could hear from the Hokage tower.

(Hokage Tower)

"I can't believe you of all people put that mask on, I heard all the people talking on the streets about the green faced woman with the luck of the devil, do you have any idea what's going to happen, people are going to start asking and-" Sakura lectured Tsunade before she was interrupted.

"Sakura remember who you are talking to!" yelled Tsunade.

"And I know I shouldn't have warn the mask but I couldn't help it, my curiosity got the better of me." said Tsunade as she looked at the mask which was now sitting on her desk.

Sakura remained quite as she too looked at the mask as it looked almost as if it were laughing at them.

Both Sakura and Tsunade glared at the mask hopping it would just disappear.

It was then the Shizune comes into the office with a huge stack of papers. "I've got today's paperwork for you Tsunade-sama." says Shizune as she walks towards Tsunade's desk but she can't see around the stack of papers.

"Alright being them hear and I'll get started." said Tsunade with a sigh.

"I'll leave you to your work Tsunade-sama but remember what we talked about." said Sakura as she looks at Tsunade as she leaves the room.

"I know." said Tsunade as she waves to Sakura with a twitch in her eye and as she moves the mask from her desk to her window seal next to an open window.

"What was that about?" asked Shizune as she places the stack of papers on Tsunade's desk.

"Nothing of great importance." Tsunade lied not wanting to get anyone else involved with the mask.

"Ok I leave you alone for now, but no drinking on the job again." Shizune says with a small smile as she leaves the room.

As Tsunade starts to work on the paperwork a sudden gust of wind comes across the room picking up papers and knocking over the mask on the window seal.

As the wind dies down Tsunade reorganizes the paperwork. She looks at the window seal to see the mask is still there, just knocked down.

'At least the mask didn't fall out the window' thought Tsunade as she shutters at the idea of someone else wearing the mask.

(I bet you thought the mask was going to fall out the window, too predictable people.)

(Hours later)

It was now mid-afternoon and Tsunade had finally finished the paperwork. "Nice no more paperwork for the day and time for sake." said Tsunade as she takes out a bottle of sake from her desk. As she drinks down the sake she swivels her chair around to look out the window at the village only to see the mask upright and leaning on the window. 'Didn't this thing fall over earlier?' she asks herself as she stands up from her chair, puts the sake on her desk and picks up the mask.

'What if I wear to try this mask just one more time, I mean what could it hurt?' Tsunade thought as she turns the mask around and bring it closer to her face. When it was an inch away from her face she fells it reach for her face as she rips it away.

"No, I will not let this thing control me again, but it was a nice experience, maybe for just a short time, no 'sigh' no I, I, aww SCREW THIS MASK!" Tsunade yells at the end as she throws the mask out the window.

"OH CRAP!" Tsunade yells realizing what she has done.

"I got to get Sakura's help to find the mask before someone else finds it." said Tsunade as she leaves the office.

(Training Field)

Tenten and Temari had become close friends even after Tenten's defeat at the chunin exams. So hear they were sparing with each other at the training fields of Konoha.

"Hay Tenten lets take a brake ok?" asked Temari as she was breathing heavy due to training.

"Ok." Tenten said as she and Temari now more under a nearby tree to get some shade.

"You've gotten a lot better in the last two years." Temari said to Tenten as they both take there headbands off.

"You too, I just wish something a little more exciting would happen, its gotten way too quiet for my tastes." complained Tenten as she pouted.

"Well you know what they say, 'be carful what you wish for.' I'm just happy everything has calmed down lately." Temari said as she fans herself off.

It was then they heard something moving through the trees. They jumped up and stood on guard ready for anything, well almost anything.

They did not expect a small object to fall from the trees and they really didn't expect said small object to be a greenish wooden mask of all things.

"What the hell is that?" said Temari as she relaxed seeing that it was just a mask.

"It's a mask." Said Tenten as she walked over and picked the mask up.

"I know that, but what is a mask doing just falling out of the shy?" asked Temari as she took a look at the mask Tenten was holding.

"I don't know, it just looks like an old mask to me. It dose look a little weird, I mean look there is an 'L' on its forehead." said Tenten as she pointed out the small 'L' to Temari.

"You know, I know I've never seen this mask before but I know I seen something like this before in a book back at Sunagakure, maybe I'll take a look when I go back tomorrow." said Temari with a thoughtful look on her face.

"You can do that and I'll hold on to this and see if I can find out more about it and why it was falling from the sky." said Tenten as she put the mask in her hip pouch.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Tenten." said Temari as she walked toward her hotel.

"Later." Tenten said back. Neither of them noticing the green glow coming from Tenten's hip pouch.

(Later that evening)

Tenten had been home for hours after a very weird day. After taking the mask and saying goodbye to Temari, she had encountered Sakura and Tsunade as they had been looking for something. Tenten asked if she could help, but they said no. What really got her attention was that both Sakura and Tsunade looked scared when she asked. Then she walked into Ino, Tenten tried to say she was sorry, but Ino was so angry, she didn't even give Tenten a chance. Tenten simply left Ino to herself, but Tenten did hear Ino talking about a "green face bitch" that seemed to haunt her. Tenten didn't want anything to do with it.

So hear she was sitting in her apartment changed into a white modern blouse with the sleeves rolled up pasted the elbows and the top two buttons undone and wearing a pair of jean short that goes down mid thigh. She was given the day off so she tried to find any information on the mask.

"The library had nothing ever close to give me a clue about this mask." said Tenten as she sat down at her dinner table and set the mask on the table.

'The librarian did say there was another girl earlier who had been looking for information on the same mask.' thought Tenten as she looked at the mask.

"I wonder what this mask was used for?" Tenten said as she picks up the mask and stood up from the table.

"Probably used to scare children." Tenten smiles to herself as she turns the mask around and looks into the back of the mask.

Just then the mask glows green for a brief second. Out of curiosity Tenten brings the mask closer to her face. When the mask was inches away from her face it jumped from her hands and slapped to her face.

"UGN what the hell?" yelled Tenten as the mask turned into flesh-like material and started to cover her head and fuse with her head.

Tenten moaned out loud as she tried to take the mask off, but it was too late. Tenten starts to spin around in a mini-tornado that changes colors from green, white, and blue to green, and black.

As the mini-tornado continues to spin around you could hear Tenten's muffled screams. The mini-tornado suddenly stops and Tenten is shown wearing a tight black sleeveless Chinese dress with a green dragon design that raps around her body. The dress has a slit on the side that goes down to her ankles and she is wearing black high-heel open-toed ninja sandals. Her hair is now in a high pony-tail Sailor Jupiter's from 'Sailor Moon'.

"You know, I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Tenten says to herself as a light bulb appears above her head. The light bulb turns on. "Now I remember." Tenten says as she zooms out her apartment window.

(Yamanaka Flower Shop)

Ino was behind the counter of her families flower shop thinking of ways she could get revenge against the unknown green headed girl.

'Somehow she has the ability to do whatever she wants and can get away with it. I know Tsunade-sama isn't working with her as she was pranked too, but how did she manage to sneak into the Hokage tower as an ANBU and prank the Hokage without getting caught?' thinks an angry Ino as she hopes that the answer will walk through the front door.

Ding, the sound of the door bell ringing as a new customer walks in.

"Hello, welcome to the Yamanaka flower sho-YOU!" screams Ino as she sees the green faced girl walk right through her front door.

"Hello Ino I've got a surprise for you." Tenten says in a sing-song voice.

"I'll kill you!" screams Ino as she jumps over the counter too stab Tenten with a kunai.

Tenten side steps Ino and pulls out her own kunai.

"That's not a knife, this is a knife." said Tenten as she swaps her kunai with Ino's.

"Hope you enjoy it." Tenten says happily as she runs out of the store.

"What the-?" was all Ino had time to say as the kunai exploded in a cloud of white smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Ino and the entire store were cover in glue and chicken feathers.

"Ino what the hell happened!" yelled Ino father as he walked out from the back room the see the now feather covered store.

"Not again!" screamed Ino as Tenten could hear Ino's screams from a nearby rooftop.

"Hee Hee, now I see why Naruto always pranked everyone, its fun!" yelled Tenten in excitement as she ran from rooftop to rooftop to see what else she could do for fun.

To be continued…


End file.
